after the parking lot
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a missing scene i wrote for the episode Loves Me, Loves Me Not S1EP15 it takes place after the jail parking lot scene with Damon , Razor and Emily
1. Chapter 1

Note: This takes place after Damon gets bailed out of jail by Razor and Emily confronts him in the jail's parking lot and Emily went to Payson house for a sleepover.

After Razor dropped off Damon at his apartment he took a shower after that he put fresh clothing on and sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter to Emily since she would not listen to him in the letter he explain everything that had happened that put him in jail. After he finishes the letter he put it into an envelope and get the valentine's gift he was planning on giving her he put them into his bag and he grabs his helmet and talked down the stairs to his apartment's garage and got onto his motorcycle and rode to Emily's house he parked the bike and rang the doorbell. Emily's brother Brian answered the door and told Damon that Emily was at a friend's house and would not be until tomorrow morning Damon handed the letter and gift to Brian and told him to give these to Emily tomorrow Brian said he would and closed the door. Damon drove back to his apartment to get some sleep but he knew it was going to be hard after everything that has happened in the past few days especially after this evening events.

**The next morning **

Kaylie dropped Emily off at her house the next morning from the sleepover once she got to her bedroom she saw an envelope with Damon's handwriting on it with a box next to it after staring at the envelope she finally sat on her bed an opened it at it said

Emily,

I know you will not listen to me on what happened so I wrote you this letter please read it. I was about to sign the contract but I could not so I bought a mixer that why I was arrested for it because it was stolen I had no idea it was. I bought the mixer to protect my song I am finally building up a little courage to sing my own song thank to that talk we had on the rooftop in Los Angeles. To tell you the truth Em I have always felt inferior to you because my music career has not been as successful as your gymnastics career. Entered a music contest at the local radio station I want to prove to you I can be your supportive man. I am so sorry I lost your trust Emily I know you already have trust issue and I ruined my chance I gaining it back after this stupid decision I made.

I hope you can trust me again,

Damon

After reading the letter Emily wonders why the paper is wet she realizes she has been crying she put the letter down a grabs a tissue from her nightstand after she wipes her eyes she opens the box and sees a pair of stud earrings and a small note saying "something you can wearing during any of you gymnastics meets so I will always be with you even if I am not there physically." After that Emily takes a shower and gets changes and puts on the earrings and grabs the car keys and goes out to the car she knew she had to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily arrives at her location she parks the car on the street and opens the door to the building and went to the elevator to go up to the fourth floor once she gets to the door she knock and waits for a response. Damon didn't sleep at all last night at all he was sitting on the kitchen island drinking coffee when he heard a knock on his door he when to the door and looked at the peep hole and was surprise to see Emily on the other side of it he takes a deep breath and opens the door the first thing he notices is that she is wearing the earrings he tells her to come in and ushers her to the couch and they sit down Emily puts her purse in between her feet on the floor after a minute she turns to Damon and says

Emily: I should have stayed and listened to you I am sorry for what I said to you about being like all my mother's boyfriends you are not like that all.

Damon: Em you don't have to apologize I should be apologizing to you I know you were upset I understand I know you didn't mean it.

Emily: you know me to well after I read your letter I want to trust you again it might take a while but you are worth the time because I care about you. I am proud of you about recording your own songs I just wish you would have called me from jail and let me know where you were ( Emily eyes start watering) I freak out when you disappeared.

Damon: I know I should have called you I just was not thinking. I would wait a lifetime if you can trust me again. I care about you as well I could not have recorded any of my music if you weren't in my life you inspired me to be better.

Emily: remember that pact we made in LA we are going to support each other's dream I am here for you just like you were there for me nationals . I sorry you felt inferior to me I never meant for you to feel that way.

Damon: I felt that way personally it was not you. I am glad are pact is still valid (Damon grabs Emily's hand) I meant to say this for a while but I love you you're the first person I have said those three words to.

Emily: (tears are coming down her cheek) I love you too you're the same with me saying those three words as well (Emily removes her hand from Damon's and gets her purse and opens it and pulls out a little box and hands in to Damon) I did get you a valentines gift thank you for your gift they are beautiful I will be wearing them for the next meet I have.

Damon: (opens the box to reveal a black guitar pick with the word trust written in gold on it) thank you Emily this is a very meaningful gift. (Damon kisses Emily's cheek)

Emily: no problem. You look tired, did you sleep last night?

Damon: no I didn't I could stop playing the events that happened yesterday in my head.

Emily: well I am going to leave now so you can get some rest (Emily starts to stand up)

Damon: (Damon grabs Emily's hand and pulls her back onto the couch) please stay I think I will not get the nightmare if you are here.

Emily: ok, I will stay only if you promise you will get some rest

Damon put his arm around Emily's shoulder and started falling asleep the nightmares were gone all he saw was his future with Emily he felt Emily's head on his chest he felt her smiling against him he placed his head on top of hers . They still had a lot to talk about but they were on the right path to helping each other with their future and careers.


End file.
